Owen Hunt
Før serien Owen Hunt var en militær kirurg, spesialisert innen traume kirurgi. I serien Sesong 5 Første gang vi ser Owen i serien utfører han en dramatisk trakeotomi på en mann med en penn, og han vant Cristinas beundring. Etter å ha blitt skadet selv, blir hans ekstreme natur ytterligere understreket da han stiftet sin egen skade uten bedøvelse. Han kysser senere Cristina lidenskapelig. Karakteren Owen Hunt blir en kilde til uro og uenighet. Han blir den nye sjefen over traume kirurgi på Seattle Grace Hospital, og klarer å irritere både Dr.Shepherd og Dr.Sloan som ser på hans behandling av noen pasienter som råolje. Han er også mislikt av Dr.Stevens når han skader griser for så å be assistentleger og turnusleger om å redde dem. Owen avslører detaljer om hans smertefulle fortid til Cristina, og forteller henne om at hele enheten hans døde under hans siste tur til Irak. Dette ser ut til å påvirke Owens oppførsel, for eksempel hans avsky over assistentleger som krangler om operasjoner og prater med pasienter med lite menneskelig anstendighet og respekt. Han kysser senere Cristina igjen, noe desperat, etter å ha sagt til henne at han ikke trenger henne. Til slutt blir de sammen, men det blir komplisert av hans Post-Traumatisk Stress lidelse (PTSL) og et kort besøk av hans eks-forlovede. Owen skader Cristina to ganger i søvne som et resultat av hans PTSL, først på sykehuset og så senere i hennes leilighet. På den siste skaden, våkner hun når han kveler henne. Hun prøver først å berolige ham og fortsette forholdet, men til slutt blir hun nødt til å slå opp med Owen når hun ikke klarer å sovne i hans armer. left|thumb|250px|Owen og [[Cristina Yang|Cristina kysser. ("Dream a Little Dream of Me - Del 2")]] Like etter bruddet begynner han i terapi hos psykologen Dr.Katharine Wyatt. Hun fant ut at det var vifta på soverommet til Cristinas som hadde gjort sånn at han kvelte hun (vifta kunne minne om en helikopter propell som gjorde at han fikk tilbakeblikk fra hans tid i Irak). Dr. Wyatt hjelper han også med å finne ut en metode for han å kommunisere med Cristina ved hjelp av tre ord setninger, etter å ha blitt irritert, konfronterte Cristina ham og han forteller henne at de setningene bare er en måte for han å si "jeg elsker deg". En stund etter at en soldat besøker sykehuset for behandling, noe som påvirker Owen til å tenke tilbake på den amerikanske hæren. Når han deler dette med Cristina, er hun uenig med avgjørelsen hans, og hun gir ham ikke hennes støtte. Like etter det forteller hun at hun ikke vil at han skal dø, og så besøker de endelig moren hans som han ikke har sett siden han kom tilbake av frykt for at hun skal oppdage at han er en annen mann. Dette blir et betydelig skritt i hans PTSL etter at han forteller Cristina at han sov for første gang uten mareritt og at kan være en bedre mann for henne. Senere avslutter de bruddet med et lidenskapelig kyss, og de fortsetter å være kjærester. Sesong 6 I sesong 6, på grunn av fusjonen mellom Seattle Grace og Mercy West, har Cristina mistet en del operasjoner til Mercy West leger, og ber Owen tilby henne et par. Men Owen spiller ikke favoritter. Da de opererer på en jente tenåring, gjorde Cristina en uautorisert prosedyre, og Owen blir opprørt, men Cristina beklager. Owen bringer inn Teddy Altman, hans beste venn og kollega mens han var i hæren, for Cristina, slik at hun kunne ha en kardiotorakal mentor. I begynnelsen mislikte Cristina henne, men etter å ha sett hvor naturlig talentfull hun var, likte hun og studere under Teddy. Teddy kommer i hovedsak for å starte et forhold med Owen, men finner ut at han allerede er i et forhold med Cristina. Owen hadde også følelser for henne når de var i hæren, men forteller henne at han nå er forelsket i Cristina. Teddy truer med å dra. Owen finner så ut at Cristina var villig til å gi ham opp for Teddy, og forteller henne at "de er viktig". Så de ordner opp med et lidenskapelig kyss. Senere under en operasjon, kalte Teddy på Cristina for hjelp, men Owen ber henne om å ignorere personsøkeren sin. Teddy skjenner på Cristina for og ikke svare. Owen forteller henne at han prøver å forstå henne, og Cristina forklarer derfor om Burke. Owen ignorerer Teddy, og Teddy forteller ham at hun savner sin beste venn, Owen føler det samme. Etter det, forteller Teddy Owen at hun tar tilbake det hun sa om å ha følelser for Owen foran Cristina. Vi finner ur mye mer om Owens liv og forhold med Teddy når han var i Irak under krigen i episoden Suicide is Painless. PTSL hans blusser opp igjen og han starter i terapi igjen. Han har fremdeles følelser for Teddy, selv om han er sammen med Cristina. Meredith merker det og blir bekymret over at han ikke er ærlig om følelsene for vennen sin ovenfor Cristina. For å løse problemet, oppmuntrer Owen Derek til å ansette en annen kardiotorakal sjef, så Teddy må dra. Men Teddy blir på sykehuset. Takket være Meredith finner Cristina ut at Owen prøvde og la Teddy gå, og at han hadde følelser for henne. Det gjorde at forholdet skranglet inntil Cristina spør Owen om han elsket Teddy eller om han elsker henne. Når han ikke klarer og svare på deg, sa hun at det var over. Under den siste episoden i sesongen, drar Owen tilbake til sykehuset under skytedramaet for å finne Cristina. Etter at han ser at Gary holder en pistol mot hodet hennes i OS, entreer han rommet for å uskadeliggjøre situasjonen. Etter at han forteller Clark at Cristina er kvinnen han elsker og at vis han rører henne vil han drepe ham, blir Owen skutt i skulderen i et forsøk på å fjerne Clark. Meredith og April tar han med til en OS over gangen for behandling, hvor Meredith opplever og miste barnet. Senere sitter han bevisst i Cristinas OS når hun fullfører den livreddende operasjonen på Derek. Sesong 7 I starten av sesongen gifter Owen seg med Cristina Yang. Han vinner også et stipend av sykehuset, som skal brukes til å lære andre kirurger om traumer. Owen og Cristina ser ut til å ha det bra, men det er før Cristina oppdager at Owen en dag vil ha barn, mens Cristina på sin side aldri vil ha det. Det blir en diskusjon ut av det, da hun mener at hun alltid har vært klar på at hun ikke ville ha barn. Owen prøver å overtale henne med å si at vil endre syn på det når hun om noen år er ferdig utdannet. Når Cristina spør om sannsynligheten for at hun noen gang vil endre mening, blir han opprørt og sier at siden de er gift må hun i det minste late som om hun bryr seg om hva han tenker og ønsker.